


And a Mission Gone Wrong (Goes Right?)

by balliewallie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BAMF, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Background Skyeward, Badass female character, F/M, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Pre-HYDRA Reveal, Self saving princess, bamf female character, season one, she don't need no man, skye kicks ass, skyeward pre relationship, youll see it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balliewallie/pseuds/balliewallie
Summary: Skye and Ward go on an undercover mission together. Something goes wrong and Skye is in trouble! Who will save her?Well, she'll save herself, of course.Rated T for language in future chapters.





	And a Mission Gone Wrong (Goes Right?)

**Author's Note:**

> my first fix, so be kind! Jk idc insult me all you want lmao.  
> This is set after Skye is shot, but before Hydra is revealed. So remember: in this fic WARD ISNT A BAD GUY!  
> I wrote this while I was watching season one and I'm only now getting around to publish it so yes, when I wrote this I shipped skyeward hardcore.   
> Happy reading!

Skye was slouched on her bed, typing away on her laptop when she heard a knock at her door.

Not two seconds later she heard May's muffled voice through the door say, "Skye?"

"Yeah, one sec!" Skye yelled.

She quickly shut her laptop, placed it on the bed beside her and then hopped off it to open the door for May. May was standing a few steps outside of her door waiting for her. 

"What's up?" Skye inquired, leaning against the doorframe.

"We've got a new mission," The senior agent replied, "There's a meeting in the Op room in 10."

Skye nodded her head in reply. As she turned to grab her laptop, May placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "You won't be needing that."

Skye opened her mouth to question the other woman, but May had already turned around and started walking away. 

Now, Skye was confused. What other purpose did the hacker have other than hacking? She had been training with both Ward and May in hand-to-hand combat and using different weapons, but that didn't change the fact that she was only ever needed on missions that involved her and her computer. Still confused and pondering the possible reasoning of her being required on this mission, Skye strolled over to the Op room to find everyone already there. _Hadn't May said the meeting was in 10?_ Skye thought, _I guess I must walk slow._

As Skye let the door shut behind her, Coulson stepped up beside the large screen at the front of the room.

"We have received intel that classified information is being leaked to an enemy organization." Coulson said, earning a small gasp from Jemma, "S.H.I.E.L.D has narrowed down the suspects to two agents. Our job is to find out which, if not both, of these agents are leaking classified information, and then arrest them." 

Ward, being Ward, questioned, "Who gave us this intel?"

"That information was not given to us. It was an anonymous tip from S.H.I.E.L.D."

Slightly agitated, Ward replied, "So how can we trust this information if we don't know its source?"

Coulson just leaned on the wall beside the screen and calmly stated, "This is our job Agent Ward, to investigate these tips. And, as far as we're concerned, this is a legitimate tip, and we will treat it as such."

Through this all, Fitz and Simmons kept quiet, only whispering to each other now and then.

After Ward seemed to realize he was fighting a losing battle and took a step back, May spoke up. She said, "So who are the two targets?"

This brought Coulson back on track. He stepped up to the holo-table in the center of the room and began to speak.

"Our first target is a level four agent. His name is Marcus Weller," Coulson stated, and then tapped the holo-table to bring up a photo of the first agent. He was a young relatively good looking young man with dark brown hair and eyes to match. His pale skin held no wrinkles or anything of the like. Coulson continued, "Our second target is level 5, Tina Jenkins." Another tap on the holo-table brought up a photo of a striking middle-aged woman. She had mocha skin and her thin lips were pursed. Her eyes were what made her undeniably breathtaking. They were very bright and seemed unable to decide between being blue or green.

Once Coulson was finished briefing them on both of their targets, Skye said,"Okay, so should I grab my laptop? I mean I could run-" 

"No, that won't be necessary. As agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, they have both kept a low profile, and by that I mean the only information the internet has of them, is the information they allow it to have." Coulson interrupted.

Skye couldn't take it any more. She needed to know why she was here, what use they had of her in this mission. She said, "So what do you need me to do?"

It appeared that Coulson didn't particularly mind her abruptness and responded, "Both Agent Weller and Agent Jenkins have been assigned a phony mission at a gala in New York. You and Agent Ward will be going to this Gala on the same mission."

Jemma finally decided to speak up, "So the two other agents will be aware that Ward and Skye are with S.H.I.E.L.D?" she questioned.

"Yes. But, they will still be undercover. Skye is posing as a level 6 agent. Ward is still going to be a level 7 agent." Coulson replied.

Skye was still confused. So she said just that, "I'm still confused. Why am I going undercover? Why not May or Simmons?" After saying Jemma's name, she received four looks of confusion and a little snicker from Fitz."Okay, I get Jemma is a bad liar," Skye amended, "But what about May?"

May raised one eyebrow and replied, "Do you know how to fly the bus?"

"Exactly, we're going to need Agent May to stay here on the bus in case we need a quick get away." At the sight of the alarm slowly building on Skye's face, Coulson quickly explained, "We probably won't, but it wouldn't hurt to be safe. Especially since we don't need May on the field for this mission. There should be little to no combat needed, and that's why Ward will be with you."

Skye raised her hands in surrender and said, "Okay, okay. I get it. So you said I am going undercover as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Yes, as I said previously, both Agent Jenkins and Agent Weller believe you and Agent Ward are on the same mission as them-"

"And what exactly is that?" Ward asked forcefully.

"I was getting there, Agent Ward." Coulson levelled Ward with a stony stare. He continued, "It is simply to profile the man who is throwing this gala-James Stevens."

Coulson went on to describe their mission more thoroughly. He explained that they would dress up in formal wear-Skye would borrow a dress from May- and a car would pick them up and drive them to the gala. He also explained that Ward would investigate Agent Jenkins while Skye went off to investigate Agent Weller. Once they determined who was a spy, they would quietly arrest that agent and be on their way. Even after all that explanation, Skye was still wondering about one thing.

"How are we going to be able to know which is the spy?" Skye questioned.

It was Jemma and Fitz who gave the answer. She said, "It's quite simple actually. I believe Agent Coulson set up your covers purposefully so that you ranked higher than each of them."  
"Yes, the traitor will know your rank and probably try to get you to accidentally let slip some classified intel that he or she will be able to give to their other organization." concluded Fitz.  
"Okay, if there are no more questions, the gala starts at seven o'clock tonight, so I want Ward and Skye getting ready right now. Fitz go get the comms ready." Coulson ordered.  
He was met with a round of "Yes sir" 's.

 

•aos•aos•aos•

"Oh my sweet goodness that dress looks expensive! I don't know if I can wear it." Skye exclaimed.

"It's the only dress we have, so you have no choice. And anyways, it's a knock-off." May explained, "So put it on."

May stepped out of the room so Skye could change. Once she had the dress on, she called May back in to zip her up. The dress fit a little snug around her chest but, for the most part, it fit her really well. It was made of a dark blue fabric that gathered at the waist and then flowed freely at the bottom. It had some sort of sparkly thread sewn into, making it look like the night sky on a cloudless night. The top was the same colour as the bottom, with multiple straps that made it a little less than easy to put on. The bottom was flared enough to conceal two guns holstered on each leg, and the straps, while difficult to put on, easily concealed three decent sized blades.

"Let's go down to the loading bay, it's almost time for you to go." May said, checking her watch.

They walked down the steps, and saw the rest of the team talking. Ward was all ready in a black tux that no doubt concealed multiple weapons, and Fitz was explaining some form of tech to him. Once they heard her and May, they looked over. 

Jemma squealed and exclaimed, "Skye you look gorgeous!" 

"Thanks, Jem." Skye replied, feeling her face heat up.

At the bottom of the stairs, May handed Skye a pair of heels and some jewelry to wear. Skye put on the pumps and found that they were actually very comfortable. She put in the teardrop (faux) diamond earrings with no trouble, but she was having trouble putting the matching bracelet on.

"Here," Ward said, and after taking the bracelet from her hands, he stood beside her. She swept away a piece of her straightened hair, all the while lifted her other wrist to him so he could clasp the bracelet around her left wrist. In doing so, his fingers brushed against her skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She just hoped he hadn't noticed. 

"I'm going to go lower the ramp, the car is probably here." May said, and then strode away.

"Skye! The earrings Agent May gave you contain tracking devices and a backup comm unit. Here's your main comm. Don't drop it in your drink this time please, these are difficult to replace." Fitz said with faux anger.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Skye replied, patting him on the shoulder.

Just then, the ramp lowered revealing a shiny black car with no driver in sight. May strode back in, wearing an outfit fit for a personal driver. _Seriously,_ Skye thought, _how did she change so quickly?_

May walked over to the car while Skye placed the comm in her ear. May sat in the driver's seat and then looked over at them through the window as if to say, are you guys coming?   
Ward placed a hand on the small of Skye's back, and lead her to the car. Her hand flew up to wave at Jemma, Fitz and Coulson.

Once they were in the car, May raised the divider between her and the two of them. Ward placed a hand on Skye's knee, she hadn't even realize it had been bouncing. 

As if sensing how nervous she was, Ward said, "Remember that they chose you for this. It wasn't out of obligation." Skye opened her mouth to protest, but Ward kept speaking, "If they really wanted to, they could have had Agent May do this mission even though she flies the bus for us. You saw how quick she was getting to the cockpit and back. They chose you because they know you can do this."

May opened the door for them, Skye hadn't even been aware of the fact that they arrived. She really needed to focus. So, with Ward's words repeating in her head, she stepped out of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ((:   
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own!


End file.
